


Самый страшный враг - твой друг

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Broken Friendships, Drama, Flogging, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Уэйн… ты куда?Оборотень не ответил, выбирая хлыст потоньше. Он знал, что Дракула ненавидит боль, но сейчас было полнолуние, и дикий зверь рвался наружу, требуя боли и крови. Вольфыч не умел его контролировать. Обычно в такие дни он сводил контакты с живыми существами у минимуму. Но в этом месяце всё было иначе. Зверь хотел причинять боль. И он этого добьётся.
Relationships: Dracula/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 2





	Самый страшный враг - твой друг

Дракула пошевелился и с тихим стоном, напоминающим полурычание-полускулёж, открыл глаза. Всё тело ломило так, будто он попал под камнепад и до этого был искусан стаей злобных оборотней. Впрочем, те действительно были — по крайней мере, один.  
По мере возвращения в реальность вампир припоминал всё больше и больше подробностей. Он вспомнил, как вышел вечером в лес в компании старого доброго Вольфыча. Лучший друг уговорил его покинуть душные стены и хоть немного развеяться. «Отель — это, конечно, хорошо, но свежий воздух никому ещё не навредил», — заметил он тогда.  
Дракула решил, что оборотень прав. В конце концов кроме семьи и работы у него есть жизнь и красивые дикие леса Трансильвании. Граф вообще любил деревья, кусты и прочую растительность. Вольфыч был прав — не нужно лишать себя всего этого.  
Дальше воспоминания словно подрязгли во тьме. Дракула раз за разом мотал головой, усиленно вспоминая, что произошло, но от этого его непонимание и недоумение только возрастали в разы. Он помнил, что они с Уэйном шли по малозаметной лесной тропинке. Оборотень вдыхал пряный лесной аромат ночных цветов и о чём-то думал. Дракула не мешал ему и бесшумно скользил рядом, наслаждаясь свежим ветром. А потом, потом удар в спину… и темнота.  
«Надеюсь, Уэйн в порядке», — обеспокоенно подумал граф, осторожно принимая сидячую позу.  
В голове тут же вспыхнула боль миллиардами острых осколков. Крепко сжав челюсть, вампир выпрямился и осмотрелся.  
Он находился в какой-то клетке, расположенной посреди комнаты. Осмотр показал, что попытаться встать было бы глупой идеей — его ноги были намертво привязаны к половым прутьям. На руках же красовались наручники, они, как понял граф, и мешали ему сесть ровно. Кожа на запястьях уже натёрлась и покраснела, что означало, что прикован так Дракула весьма давно.  
Со смешанным чувством любопытства и недоумения он разглядывал свои путы. Потом поднял голубой взгляд и снова осмотрел комнату. Его внимание вдруг привлёк стол, стоящий у левой стены. На нём в ряд аккуратно были разложены разные хлысты, ремни, розги, с которых мелкими капельками стекала вода.  
«С солью», — понял Дракула и поёжился.  
Когда-то он сам любил такие игры. Многие люди, жившие возле его замка, подвергались нападению монстра и последующим экзекуциям. Злой от потери Марты, граф был беспощаден. Он срывал с несчастных жертв одежду, с некоторых, особо упрямых — кожу, бил сильно и беспощадно, силой вырывая из груди истязаемых крики, плач и мольбы, так ласкающие его озлобленный слух… И вот теперь, спустя почти полторы сотни лет, он сам попался в подобную ловушку. Неизвестный палач, похоже, намеревался отыграться на нём его же старой монетой. Но за что? И куда делся Вольфыч? Неужели его… первым?..  
Тихое шкрябанье когтей по полу заставило его напрячься и замереть. Палач вошёл в комнату, крепко прикрывая за собой двери, сбросил с себя длинный тёмный плащ — и Дракула, охнув, дёрнулся вперёд.  
— Уэйн! — Столько облегчения в его голосе, что его можно было почти материально потрогать. Вампир был рад, очень рад, что его друг пришёл за ним. Сейчас он освободит его конечности, и они вдвоём убегут из этого страшного места.  
Однако Вольфыч этого не сделал. Он подошёл ближе, да, но даже не пытался освободить отчаянно глядящего на него вампира. Напротив — спустя пару минут, томительных минут молчания, он медленно направился к столику, слыша, как граф за спиной до предела натянул наручники и спросил неверяще:  
— Уэйн… ты куда?  
Оборотень не ответил, выбирая хлыст потоньше. Он знал, что Дракула ненавидит боль, но сейчас было полнолуние, и дикий зверь рвался наружу, требуя боли и крови. Вольфыч не умел его контролировать. Обычно в такие дни он сводил контакты с живыми существами у минимуму. Но в этом месяце всё было иначе. Зверь хотел причинять боль. И он этого добьётся.  
Остановив свой выбор на тонком, но длинном хлыстике, оборотень подошёл к недоуменно глядящему на него Дракуле и успокаивающе провёл кончиками когтей по его щеке.  
— Т-с, всё будет хорошо, — прошептал он, перебегая ладонью на волосы и пропуская меж пальцев мягкие тёмные пряди. — Будет больно, но ведь тебе не привыкать, — он с силой прикусил ухо друга и чуть отстранился.  
— Уэйн! — в ужасе вскричал граф, когда оборотень потянулся к завязкам его плаща и принялся возиться с запутанной шнуровкой.  
В ответ на это восклицание тот лишь шевельнул ухом, продолжая раздевать вампира. Вот завязка поддалась, и Вольфыч с глухим рычанием сдёрнул ненужный предмет гардероба, принявшись за серую рубашку графа. Её он просто порвал когтями — нетерпение было слишком сильным, чтобы хоть немного себя контролировать.  
— Уэйн, прекрати, пожалуйста! — продолжал молить Дракула. Глядя в сияющие глаза истязателя, чувствуя свою обнажённость, он вдруг яснее ясного понял — его будут пороть. Прямо сейчас и не часом позднее. Сильно, больно, всего скорей, до крови. Нет, граф не боялся её. Но он очень боялся боли, а также знал, чувствовал, что сегодня её придётся вынести очень много.  
Не глядя в умоляющие, полные ужаса и потрясения голубые глаза, Уэйн встал и медленно обхватил лапой ребристую рукоять хлыста. Он заметил, что при виде этого Дракула побледнел и съёжился, стараясь стать незаметнее, и это знание его необычайно возбудило.  
— Для начала двадцать ударов, — задумчиво произнёс он, обходя друга кругом, касаясь подушечками пальцев необычайно напряжённой спины, чувствуя дрожь знакомого тела. Он почувствовал, что от его слов граф вздрогнул и отчаянно замотал головой, но кара была уже на полпути к цели. Удар оставил на белой спине длинную красную полосу, и вампир вскрикнул от резкой боли и неожиданности. Его крик вдруг оказал на оборотня действие, подобное афродизиаку, и он начал серию ударов, резких и неумолимых.  
На десятом ударе появилась кровь — так сильно бил Уэйн. Дракула, постоянно вскрикивающий и умоляющий оставить его в покое, извивался, словно бившаяся в агонии змея. Он пытался повернуться к истязателю боком, но оборотень зарычал недовольно и прижал его к земле ногой, нанося беспорядочные сильные удары. Лишь когда вампир под его лапами затих и съёжился, кровавая пелена чуть спала с глаз Вольфыча. Он отбросил хлыст и сел рядом с другом.  
Дракула вздрогнул, почувствовав на щеке горячее касание. Оборотень медленно повёл носом по влажной от слёз щеке друга, ободряюще погладил взмокшие растрёпанные волосы. Потом чуть приспустил руку и ненавязчиво огладил поясницу.  
Глаза вампира широко распахнулись.  
— Нет, нет, нет! — застонал он, когда Уэйн снова поднял хлыст.  
Однако оборотень не спешил бить снова. Он обхватил руками судорожно вздымающиеся бока графа и осторожно пролез бёдрами под его ягодицы. При этом Дракула словно бы сел на его колени, крепко прижатый сверху сильной лапой. Вампир почувствовал между ягодиц твёрдость друга, и его затошнило от ужасной догадки, просверлившей мозг.  
— Уэйн, не делай этого! — выдохнул он в полном ужасе.  
Оборотень не ответил. Его зрачки неправдоподобно расширились от осознания того, что он сейчас вставит. Насухо. Зверю нравилось такое расположение вещей, Вольфыч же был в ужасе. Но он не мог ничего поделать. Сегодня полнолуние, зверь сильнее.  
Он прикрыл глаза, когда его лапы надавили на содрогающиеся бёдра вампира, принуждая его развести ноги сильнее и приготовиться к дикой боли. Дракула сопротивлялся из последних сил, но те были ох как не равны! Оглушительный крик исторгся из глотки графа, когда оборотень с трудом втиснулся, зашипел сквозь сжатые клыки от необычайной узости. Выход, дарящий ещё больше неприятных режущих ощущений — и опять болезненное унизительное вторжение. И так снова и снова, раз за разом, всё легче и быстрее. Крики сорвавшего голос Дракулы превратились в плач, потом в рыдания. Потом вампир и вовсе затих, вздрагивал, когда острые когти сильнее обычного впивались в истерзанную спину.  
Зверь внутри оборотня едва ли не скулил от наслаждения и восторга. Вольфыч же плакал вместе с другом, прекрасно осознавая, что их крепкой дружбе теперь пришёл окончательный и бесповоротный конец.  
«О Луна! — всхлипывая, думал он, продолжая истязания. — Что же я наделал. Что я наделал…»


End file.
